


Kesten x Reader ;)

by dummyscooter



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummyscooter/pseuds/dummyscooter
Summary: taryn is way too in love with kesten





	Kesten x Reader ;)

You glanced around your surroundings, becoming increasingly aware of how unfamiliar it all was. The air was chilly as the sunset over the horizon, making goosebumps rise across your paled arms and a shiver rack down your spine. Sighing, you kicked aside a couple of rocks as you walked down the gravel pathway. There were the lights of what seems to be a boardwalk fair in the distance, sending a rippling through the vast ocean water next to it. Even if you were lost, you were quite glad it happened to be in such a scenic place like this. Plus the fresh air here felt quite nice and brought a small smile to your face. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft rustling around the corner. You turned your head to see a rather tall male.. much taller than you were. He adorned a bright blue jacket that matched the dull hue of his skin.. the wind sweeping up his dark locks and making them whisp around quite angelically. This was great! Maybe this beautiful man could help you find out where you need to go. 

You approached him, seeming to startle him once you spoke. 

"Uhm.. hello there" 

He turned his head to look at you, standing up from his crouching position to look at you and revealing how tall he really was. He raised an eyebrow at you as a grin crossed his pretty face, approaching you quite suddenly and moving you to press you against a nearby tree. It trapped you there, his hands holding your wrists. 

"Finally, you're here... I almost thought you were going to stand me up" He whispered out in a growl, his piercing blue eyes staring down at you. It only caused a giant wave of confusion to rush across your body, as well as the heating feeling and pounding of your heart. You gulped down the growing nervousness and decided to voice your confusion. 

"Uhm... what are you doing...?" Your voice came out timider than you would've liked. The shakiness of it all too apparent to you.

"I'm doing what we agreed to do..." He replied with a roll of his eyes and reached his hand down, beginning to undo the buttons of your shirt. "I usually don't meet up with people without seeing their face first but... you're pretty cute anyways" 

Your face flushed a bright shade of red and you gathered the courage to promptly shove his prying hand off. He gave you a confused look in return and muttered an offended "What the hell"

"What the hell me? What the hell you! What're you doing??" 

"Uhh... I'm literally doing what you asked me to." He replied "In the texts, you were just begging me to rip this off of you..." he brought his hand back to your shirt and ran his hand down your torso. 

"Texts...? What texts? We've never texted..." You only bit your lip this time as his hand trailed down and stopped at your hip. Your eyes flashed down to look down at it before flickering back up to this stranger. You couldn't bring yourself to remove it again as it only searched your body more. 

"Is playing dumb your kink or somethin, babycakes?" He teased, his fingers twiddling at the buttons of your shirt once again. "If so... I don't mind playing along at all sweetheart." 

You weren't sure what to do, totally frozen now under his gaze. Your heart pounded heavily inside your chest, which was still being violated by his surprisingly gentle hands. Before you could make another voice of your protest, he suddenly ripped your shirt open. You were grateful this wasn't a shirt you liked very much... but even so the blush on your face only grew brighter with every passing second. The only things that managed to come out of your mouth were small gasps and stutters as his blue lips started to kiss at your neck. This was too good to protest, so you ended up only tilting your head to give him more access... which seemed to please him as he let out a soft hum in delight. 

"There we go.. I knew you'd come around dollface" He purred out and nibbled at the soft skin at your neck. It made you whimper, and he chuckled in response while slowly pulling away to admire the work that he had done. There were a few small hickeys and other reddened spots across your skin. He grinned and let his eyes slowly trail downwards to stare right at your chest. 

"Nice color on you babe.. but it would look much better off of you" He chuckled again and leaned back down to kiss at your lips this time while he slowly undid the back of your bra, seemingly fumbling with it and almost exposing his inexperience doing this. The kiss was deep and hungry, and his cold hands cupped your chest once he finally did get it off. Yet again he was surprisingly gentle but eager and aggressive at the same time. 

A string of saliva connected your lips as he pulled away, staring down at your now bare chest with a wild grin. "Damn babe, nice tits." 

It was such a strange compliment it almost made you laugh, but you managed to hold it in and only got flustered instead. "Uhhm... thanks?" 

His eyes snapped back up to your face again "No problem sweetheart.." he replied and grabbed your waist, bringing your hips up against his body and kissing you once more. This time his tongue swirled around nicely with yours and he sneakily groped your ass, only bringing you closer to him. This kiss got heated and he didn't even break it as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside, backing you back up against the tree and parting for only a second to quickly pull his shirt off. It showed off his glorious display of muscles, which you only got to stare at for a moment or two before he lifted you up off the ground. His hands gripped at your thighs and he looked up at you with a grin, letting your legs wrap around his waist. 

"I brought a blanket that'll come in real handy, baby" He said and carried you off to a small spot nearby, hidden by trees and bushes. There was indeed a blanket spread out neatly on the ground like he had been fixing it over and over again while waiting for whoever he had been meeting with, which was now replaced by you. He gently tossed you down onto the blanket, admiring how you laid there for a moment before hastily undoing his belt. Whatever he was packing looked big, his pants so tight he was eager to get them off. Once he did he kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers. 

The troll joined you on the blanket, hovering above you and kissing your neck again and undoing the barrier of your pants. He shimmied them off of your thighs and tossed them aside as well, leaving you half-naked under him. If it wasn't for your body heating up because of the air, you surely would've been more affected by the cold night air... as what little sun had been left had just started to fade away. 

Kesten began moving from your next to your collar bone, and then gradually lower. He left kisses wherever he went, slowly making his way lower and lower until he reached your lower abdomen. It tickled when he kissed you there, making your leg jolt a little and a giggle leave your lips. Kesten chuckled in response and smiled a little, glancing up from his place down there.

"Somebody is ticklish" he said in a teasing tone, his hands smoothing across your bare thighs. You only nodded in reply to this, nudging him a little as if to tell him to keep going. He seemed to get the message and grinned, his finger prying at the hem of your undergarments. "I've never done this with a human before... but I guess it won't be that different..." 

He bit at your inner thighs playfully before he pulled it down and slid it off your thighs, seemingly just staring for a second. Was he nervous? If he was... he seemed to try and stifle it down and go for it, slowly lapping at it. As he worked his long tongue down there, it felt much better than you could've imagined, your thighs subconsciously closing in on his head. He seemed to like it however and took it as a sign that you were liking what he was doing. It only egged him on and he continued, inserting a finger at some point to prepare you. 

He stopped for a moment, still moving his finger, to look at you. He grinned at the sight of you obviously enjoying it, seemingly boosting his ego and making him go faster.  
"Cmon babe, I wanna hear that cute voice of yours" He purred out and added another finger, earning the sounds that he wanted. It satisfied him and he returned to using his tongue to pleasure you, only receiving more of the sweet sounds. After a while of this, he sensed you had grown close, so he stopped completely and chuckled at the whine of protest that left your lips. 

"Don't whine at me, sweetheart, Kesten has got more coming for you" He playfully ran a finger from your torso to stomach, making you shiver. 

Kesten... was that his name? It seemed to be so. It was a nice name.

Yet again you were pulled out of your thoughts by this man, your eyes widening as he slid his boxers down without a moment's notice. What was there was... much different than what humans had to say the least... but honestly you didn't dislike it. Kesten noticed your staring ad grinned at you, his sharp teeth glaring at you. 

"Like whatcha see, cupcake?" 

You nodded and bit your lip, tearing your eyes away from it to look up at him. The nicknames always made you blush. "I've never uhm... done something with a troll before" you admitted.

"Don't worry, doll, I'll take good care of you." Kesten leaned down and kissed you again, slow this time. His gentle hands caressed your body as he did so. He comforted you as he slipped into you, making sure you weren't uncomfortable or anything before pulling away to look at you. "Mmm, there we go baby. You feel really good." His arms already wobbled a little, giving away his inexperience. His voice had a higher tinge to it now whenever he let out a moan, and he seemed to be all too aware of it and was trying to hide it. It was cute, how almost girly he sounded. 

Kesten let you adjust before he started moving, his mouth hanging open a little as he held back his little moans and groans. Every so often he would look at you again to see how you were liking it, always glad to see that you were. He loved the way your face twisted, and it egged him into going faster. He held onto your hips as he moved, kissing and biting at your neck as he did. His teeth prickled against the skin there, but it felt much nicer than one would think. 

Kesten would mumble out a little 'oh fuck' or 'yes baby' every now and then, eventually just burying his face in your neck as he thrusted. The tentabuldge wiggled inside of you as well as he did this, rubbing against your walls much farther up than any human dick ever could. The way he held you turned into something so gentle that it was almost endearing, though this man was a total stranger to you. 

Kesten slowed his pace and suddenly pulled out, flipping you around to be on your hands and knees instead. Grabbing your hips again, he pushed back in and nibbled at the back of your neck again. He left a large bite mark there, making you whimper before he pulled away and stared down at your body as he thrusted harder into you. 

It wasn't much longer before you both came to your edge, and he pulled out to release. It spread all over your back, groaning softly. Once he finished he returned to using his mouth to finish you off, wanting to make sure you weren't forgotten. 

Once you were both all spent out he flopped down next to you and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and taking a deep breath. He seemed happy until he realized he just cuddled his one-night stand and promptly pulled away. A bright blue spread across his face as he bashfully looked away. "I-I uh.. didn't mean to do that" he muttered almost shyly. 

You only giggled and smiled, shaking your head and moving back into your arms. He seemed to relax once you did this, bringing his arms back around you and sighing in content. "I don't mind at all..." 

He nodded and smiled a little as well, resting his head on yours and closing his eyes happily. 

"So what's your name anyways..?"

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this <3 i hope you like it you kestensexual


End file.
